


Power. Play.

by Original_Cypher



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles (mostly gonna be Sterek) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shows up wearing a new jacket. It catches Derek's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power. Play.

It's not a seldom occurrence, having Stiles show up wearing new clothes. Sometimes, they go completely unnoticed – what's another random tee or flannel shirt in the Stilinski wardrobe, right? Sometimes, the graphic t-shirts will make someone laugh, or call him a dork. Everybody remembers his and Lydia's geek out when he'd shown up with, on his chest, the letters Fe+2 repeated several times, linked together in a circle. Lydia had taken one look at Stiles and cackled, the teenage boy positively glowed. At everyone else's blank stares, Lydia had gestured like she couldn't believe how thick they were. "What? Isn't it awesome? It's a ferrous wheel!"

Stiles isn't as much into creating a look for himself as he is into the clothes themselves. Some he likes because they're comfortable and he knows this or that brand lasts and still looks good after many washes. Some he buys because he finds them funny or clever, like the tees. Most be buys because he needs them – needs a new pair of jeans after the kelpie attack last month, needs a new scarf because hell knows where he forgot the last one, etc...

When he arrives wearing his brand new jacket, he doesn't expect much, aside from a random assessment of whether he chose it right or not from Erica or Lydia. To be honest, by the time he walks in and joins the pack, it fits him so comfortably that he's forgotten its new.

The thing about this jacket is that it's got flaps. They're not really long, it's simply the collar that falls back over itself. If necessary, it could be zipped up high over Stiles' mouth and nose to block wind or rain. He figured, when trying it on in the store, with all the nightly stakeouts they do, it wasn't a bad idea. He questions his choice quickly when, seconds after his walking in, Derek's gaze zeroes in on them and he smirks.

Stiles doesn't have time to think or back away before strong hands make a grab for him and he's lifted in the hair. "Whoa! What's-...?" His breath catches as Derek actually flings him around in a half circle, Stiles dangling stupidly by his armpits, then sets him back down, blue eyes dancing with amusement and something predatory. Stiles suddenly sympathizes with the moment every chew toy is handed to a pet for the first time, because Derek looks like he found a very interesting play thing.

Stiles blinks, an expression of startled terror on his face. Derek is looking at the flaps in he's still holding, testing the way they fit into his hands. "I like it."

Stiles gives him a shaky grin. "Am I going to get hurt now?"

Derek meets his eyes, smirking, and tugs the jacket back in place. Suddenly, it clicks in Stiles' mind, and 

something loosens in his chest at the memory. His mind goes back to... what was it? Their first bonding moment? The positions are reversed, but aside from that, so many things between them have changed. Granted, you can't see them unless you pay attention to the way they look at each other, but back then, Derek's eyes never showed him trust or friendship. Stiles looked back with fear and annoyance. His lips twitch. Now they're pack. Its a nice loop to close, even though it feels strange to stare back like that.

Scott is watching them. "What's going on?" Isaac's hand keeps him from stepping closer and meddling.

Erica mutters. "Power play."

"Oh. Who's winning?"

Erica smirks harder. "Dunno yet."

Derek glares at her, because the jerk always thinks he tops Stiles, because werewolf trumps human every time in his mind. Except Stiles knows that his simple presence here all this time has made Derek doubt that for a while now. It's flagrant, in the way the alpha looks at him sometimes, that he recognizes the awesome that is Stiles Stilinski.

This is why, when Derek looks back, Stiles hasn't tried to move away and is challenging him with a smirk of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ferrous Wheel shirt and all kinds of awesome can be found [Link here](http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/aff5/).


End file.
